Why Can't I Give Up
by TazzyTaz06
Summary: During the summer between 6th and 7th year, cupid strikes our two favorite couplesnot literally :)Will Ron and Hermione every get together? Will Ginny succeed in giving Harry up? Only time will tell!


A/N: I own nothing. If I were JKR, I would be doing better things than sitting here posting my story. (. This is set the summer between 6th and 7th year. R/H and H/G all the way!  
  
Boys are a complicated subject. Especially to me. I have been hopelessly in love with the same boy for the past five years, and he has to acknowledge my feelings for him. I don't know what I put up with him. I resolve right here and now that I give up Harry James Potter for good. Well. maybe not for good; just until he finally notices me as more that Ron's little sister.  
~*~  
  
"Ginny! If you're not down here in thirty seconds, Dad and I are leaving without you!" I hear Ron shout from downstairs.  
  
I take one last look into my enchanted full-length mirror. I smile at my reflection. I'm no longer the gangly eleven-year old I used to be. I'd filled out quite nicely if I do say so myself in the past year.  
  
I know I said I'm giving Harry up, but I couldn't help dressing up just a little. I have on my favorite jean skirt that falls just past my knees and a light lavender shirt that has lighter colored flowers on it, and a pair of lavender flip-flops. Dad had been promoted in the Ministry earlier this summer, and thing are much better financially. Among other things, Ron and I had gotten some nice muggle clothes.  
  
I quickly run downstairs. Dad and Ron are waiting impatiently by the front door.  
  
"Aren't you a bit dressed up just to be going to pick up Harry and 'Mione?" Ron asks me as we get into the car. "Not anymore dressed up than you are." I smirk. Ron has on a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans that are sandblasted in the thighs and butt, a hunter green polo shirt, and a pair of chunky black shoes. Very Aberzombie & Witch.  
  
He blushes but doesn't push the subject any further.  
  
It takes about an hour to drive from the Burrow to Harry's aunt and uncle's house. He's sitting outside on his trunk with Hedwig's cage beside him. His face brightens when Ron and I get out of the car to greet him.  
  
"Hey mate. How's it going?" Ron asks giving him a brotherly hug. "I've been stuck at the Dursley's for the summer, but other than that I'm spiffy." Harry answers sarcastically.  
  
I stand back not knowing what to do. Do I give him a hug, shake his hand, or just simply say hi? Harry looks over at me as if he's sizing me up. I start to blush the famous 'Weasley Red'.  
  
"What no hug from you?" He asks playfully. I walk to him and nervously, and give him a little hug. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He laughs. "Yes it was." Ron answers for me.  
  
I roll my eyes and walk back to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
It takes another thirty minutes to drive to Hermione's. She lives in a quaint little village with very posh houses.  
  
Ron and Harry practically fly out of the car while I follow at a slower pace. I take a good look around at the neighboring houses. A teenage boy of about 16 is standing outsides staring in my direction. He starts walking towards me so I quickly glance down and walk to the front steps where Harry, Ron and Hermione are gathered.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exclaims giving me a friendly hug. "Hey! Wow, you look great. Did you do something to your hair? It looks more curly and less frizzy." I ask. "Yeah. Mum took me to a salon and they give me a muggle product to take away the frizz." She answers. "Ahem." Someone from behind us clears his or her throat.  
  
All four of us turn around and see one of Hermione's neighbors. My jaw drops. He has to be the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen, besides Harry. He's really tall, about 6'2, with dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a nicely cut body from what I can tell. He's dressed in some loose fitting jeans and a nicely fit t-shirt that say American Eagle across the front. What is on earth is an American Eagle?  
  
"Hello Ryan." Hermione says. "Ryan, these are my friends from school I was telling you about. They're Ron, Harry and Ginny. You guys, this is my new neighbor Ryan. He moved here this summer from the States." "Hey. I saw them arrive so I thought I'd come over and tell you good-bye." He says in a lovely accent. I can't take my eyes off of him. "Oh, that was sweet of you. Thank-you." She says giving him a hug.  
  
I manage to away to see how Ron is reacting. It's no secret that my brother has feelings for Hermione. Everyone knows they fancy each other; that is, except the other. Anyways, his f ace looks calm for once, but I catch his eye and see that it's taking everything he has to stay calm and not look angry.  
  
I look back at Hermione and Ryan and see they're having a hushed conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. Ryan and Hermione both glance over at me and smile. I blush.  
  
"Well, we best get a move on. Ron and Harry, can you guys get my trunk? Ginny can you grab Crookshanks for me while I grab my backpack? It has some books in it that don't fit into my trunk." Hermione asks us. Ron mumbles something incoherent and Harry rolls his eyes.  
  
It takes us a few minutes to get everything situated in the trunk of the car.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you next summer then Hermione. It was nice meet you guys. Bye Ginny." Ryan says winking at me.  
  
What on earth?  
  
I don't have time to think about it cause Ron pushes me into the car.  
  
"What's the rush?" I snap. "I just want to get home." He answers calmly. "Whatever." I mumble and scoot over to make more room.  
  
Dad had gotten another muggle car, but he enchanted it so that it was big enough for the four of us to sit in the back comfortably.  
  
Al throughout the hour and a half car ride home, an uncomfortable silence hangs in the air. I'm sitting next to the window, staring out of it wondering what Ryan's wink meant, or thinking about Harry. Hermione and Ron, who are coincidentally sitting next to each other, are stealing glances at each other and blushing or looking out the front window. Harry is throwing Hermione and Ron knowing looks, or for some reason staring over at me.  
  
Finally, we arrive at the Burrow. None of us had said a word the whole ride home.  
  
"Gin, why don't you take Hermione to your room and help her get settled." Dad suggests. "I'll have your trunk sent up. It'd be too heavy for you girls to carry up all those stairs. "Alright." I say. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hermione chips in.  
  
Hermione and I quickly walk upstairs to my room. Hermione sits on my bed silently. I study her for a few seconds and come to the conclusion that something isn't right.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I ask softly. "Was it just me, or was Ron acting different?" She asks. "Different as in how?" "He was calm for once, and he kept looking at me in the car."  
  
I smile knowingly. "What?" She questions. "He fancies you." I simply state.  
  
She looks at me as if I spoke Chinese. "You're kidding right? It's not very funny to do something like that." She finally manages out. "I'm being serious. You fancy him too." "How did you know?" "Everybody in the bloody school knows!" "Shhh! What if he hears you?" "The sooner he'll admit his feelings for you." "He doesn't have feelings for me." "Right, and I am the Queen of England." "He just sees me as his bookworm best-friend." "Then explain to me why you two can argue so much yet remain such good friends. Why every time Victor Krum is mentioned, he nearly blows his top. Why he's always the first to defend you against Malfoy. Why every time you even look his way his face turns red. Why every time you look into his eyes you see something different then anyone else. How can you not see it Hermione? He is in love with you and has been for years."  
  
She stays silent for a few minutes before answering, "I uh- have seen it. I thought it was just wishful thinking." "Do you love him?" "Of course!" "You should tell him then. You love him, and he loves you. What could go wrong?" "That fact that maybe we're reading into everything wrong and he really doesn't see me as more than a friend. I'd be mortified!" "Think about it then. What do you say we go downstairs and find the boys?" "Alright."  
  
So there you have- the 1st chapter of my story. PLEASE review! I need a beta reader. If you are interested please e-mail me at Tazzytaz06@aol.com  
  
** Here's a sneak preview of what's to come-**  
  
"Ron, why don't you just tell Hermione how you feel about her?" Harry asks. "That'll go really well. 'Hermione, I'm in love with you and have been for years.' She'd probably laugh in my face." Ron groans.  
  
Hermione accidentally knocks over a picture frame that shatters on the floor. A few seconds later, the boys come to investigate. Ron turns beat red and mumbles something, then walks out the back door. 


End file.
